


come on baby, cause i need you now

by theboyfriendstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut, also there's gross fluff at the beginning and at the end, basically someone's getting his brains fucked out of him, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was Harry who usually worried about the driver seeing them doing not quite PG rated stuff, but right now Harry’s hard-on is digging into Louis’ thigh and his breath is hot on his neck. Louis has never seen him like this before.</i><br/> </p><p>Basically what happened after the 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' performance on the X Factor finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on baby, cause i need you now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who wanted to read about Harry fucking Louis after [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L5zHeFK4zw).
> 
> I wrote half of it yesterday when I couldn't help myself, and the rest of it like an hour ago. I'd also like to apologize in advance in case there are any grammar mistakes since I didn't proof read because of the rush of posting this :)
> 
> So enjoy and please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> The title is from (shocker!!) One Direction's 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go'

When Harry gets home after a short flight from France, Louis is sleeping in their bed, bundled up in two blankets with the TV playing, the same way Harry had left him twelve hours ago. His glasses are still on the bridge of his nose, since he probably fell asleep with them on.

He stirs awake when he hears the bedroom door closing, and Harry smiles fondly at him as he takes off his jacket and lets it fall on the dresser.

“Feeling better?” Harry smiles and knees at the edge of the bed, crawling over to Louis.

“Mhm. Thanks for the soup love.”

Louis’ voice is groggy and he looks so cute with a red nose and glossy eyes.

“How were the awards?”

“Boring because you weren’t there.”

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles, and then lifts the blanket up for Harry to get under it. Harry cuddles up to his boyfriend, placing his head on his chest, and begins to tell him how his day went.

“You’re coming to the X Factor right?”

“Of course I am Harold.” Louis teases and wraps a hand around Harry’s back, bringing him closer.

“Ronnie Wood’s going to be playing with us.”

“Bet you’re shitting yourself already.”

Harry pouts and Louis smiles.

“Don’t give me the frog face.”

Harry’s heart leaps as he leans up to press their lips together. Louis pulls back, scrunching his nose.

“You’re going to get sick.”

“Don’t care. I just want to kiss you.”

So Louis lets him, and it eventually ends up with Harry blowing him over the covers. Louis sneezes and comes at the same time all over Harry’s face, and they laugh about it until they fall back asleep.

-

“Is that my white shirt?” Harry asks when he enters the dressing room the next day. Louis’ is just getting his hair gelled and pulled up in a quiff.

“Yeah.”

Louis’ eyes crinkle as he smiles at Harry through the mirror. He knows one of Harry’s weaknesses is him wearing his shirts.

A man comes in to announce that they’ll be on in ten minutes, so Lou hurries up with Harry’s hair, quickly spraying a bit of hairspray over it.

Louis and Harry don’t even have time to kiss as they usually do (that’s their pre-show ritual), because their name is called and they have to enter the stage.

Harry’s ears are ringing as soon as they’re on the stage, and the first notes of a song he’d written start. Everything goes smoothly until Ronnie Wood finally enters the stage and that’s when Harry’s entire mood changes.

Louis notices that Harry’s begun to loosen up and dance like he was born for it. So as soon as Harry moves away from his mic stand, Louis changes places for Harry to be closer to one of his idols.

He can’t stop looking at Harry, who’s dancing like he’s on fire, and he’s never felt more proud of his baby than he does now, watching him basically living his dream.

 By the end of the performance Harry’s so pumped and happy, Louis can’t help but lean over and pat his back. Harry looks at him and throws him one of his rare smirks. Not that smirk when he’s being cocky or he’d just made Louis laugh; a smirk that bluntly says _‘I’m going to fucking wreck you’._

Louis’ stomach flips at the thought and he bites his lip. He’s never wanted to go home from a public appearance as much as he wants now.

-

Harry hasn’t stopped touching Louis since they got into the car that was going to drive them home. And since the other boys all took separate cars, Harry doesn’t hesitate to grip into Louis’ thigh and pull him on his lap so Louis is straddling him in the backseat.

Louis turns his head to look at the driver, who was looking at them with an annoyed expression through the rearview mirror. It was Harry who usually worried about the driver seeing them doing not quite PG rated stuff, but right now Harry’s hard-on is digging into Louis’ thigh and his breath is hot on his neck. Louis has never seen him like this before. So this time Louis was the one who felt sorry for the driver.

“Pay me attention.” Harry says in a low voice that sends shivers over Louis’ back.

So Louis does, by leaning in and kissing him, even though he still has a running nose. But Harry doesn’t seem to care about it; all he cares about right now is getting inside Louis. And Louis doesn’t have anything against that thought to be honest. It’s been long since he was the one to get fucked. Two weeks is too long.

Harry’s tongue opens his mouth and they kiss a lot rougher than usual. Harry hasn’t been this desperate to touch Louis since he wore that hot blazer and the hot daddy hair at his mother’s wedding. But. Louis is definitely not thinking about his _mum_ while Harry’s hands slide under his shirt and his tongue is in his mouth.

Harry’s lips wander to his neck and they begin licking, sucking, and biting on the sensitive skin right under Louis’ jaw.

The car stops when they finally reach their destination, so Louis has to get up from Harry’s lap, thank the driver, and get out of the car.

Louis barely steps into the house, and Harry’s already on him, pushing him against the door and attacking his neck.

His hands slide up Louis’ chest and they grip into the blazer as he pulls back.

“This fuckin’ blazer looks so hot on you.” Harry breathes and Louis lets it fall to the floor before their mouths find each other again. It’s so hot; their tongues rubbing against one another, their hands wandering over their bodies and the only sound coming from their ragged breaths.

Harry doesn’t even bother turning on the light, probably considers the dim light coming from outside enough as he hauls Louis up by his thighs and walks over to the stairs. He’s apparently a professional multi tasker when he’s turned on, since he can carry Louis up the stairs while sucking marks into his collarbones.

He lets Louis down as soon as they enter the bedroom, hands immediately going down behind Louis to grab his ass. His hands cover it entirely, and before Louis has the time to think how his giant hands are meant to be for kneading his ass, Harry pulls him closer and grinds him against his obviously hard cock.

“Harry.” Louis moans and Harry licks his lips, letting go of Louis’ backside.

He walks over to the bed, turns the bedside lamp on, and then goes to sit at the edge of the bed, watching Louis who’s standing in the middle of the room.

“Undress for me.”

Louis complies quickly by unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs together with his briefs. He toes off his sneakers so he’s left standing there in Harry’s white shirt and a massive hard-on.

“Fuck, come over here.”

Louis knows what Harry wants; he’s known that for over four years now, so he falls to his knees as soon as he reaches the bed, and Harry smirks as he opens his legs for Louis to fit between.

Harry leans back against his palms and lets Louis undress him excruciatingly slowly, not breaking the intense eye sex they’re having. He lifts his bum so Louis can pull his pants and briefs down all the way, and then undoes the last three buttons of his flamingo shirt that were left unopened.

Harry’s cock rests against his stomach, thick and heavy, already spurting a bit of precome, and Louis’ mouth waters at the sight. He can’t wait for it to be inside him.

He wraps his fingers around Harry, spits on the tip and then starts tugging on it until it’s properly slicked up. He takes him into his mouth, maintaining eye contact because he knows how crazy it drives Harry when Louis’ looking up at him as he’s sucking him off.

“Fuck, this feels so good.” Harry says and lifts an arm up to card it through Louis’ quiff.

Those words encourage Louis to take him in deeper, until Harry’s cock hits the back of his throat and Louis almost chokes. He flattens his tongue on the underside and repeats the movement a couple more times, just to tease Harry.

His tongue comes out to lick at the deep as he’s deepthroating, and Harry bucks his hips up involuntarily.

Louis sucks on the head harder than necessary as punishment, pressing his tongue right under it, where he knows Harry’s the most sensible.

“Shit, Lou, come here.”

Louis leans up towards him. Their tongues touch before their lips do, and it’s the filthiest kiss he’s ever had with anyone ever.

“Get on your back on the bed.” Harry tells him and Louis does as asked, quickly lying down on the bed so his head rests against the pillow.

He watches Harry walk over to the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube, before lying down on his side against Louis.

“No condom this time?” Louis asks and Harry doesn’t answer, because he’s busy opening the bottle and squirting some on his fingers.

“No condom this time.” He whispers in Louis ear as he pushes his middle finger in. “I’m going to fuck you hard and raw, so you feel me until next year.”

Louis dick visibly twitches at the words and Harry plasters a self-satisfied smirk. He slowly fucks Louis with one finger, and adds his index a few seconds letter. He scissors his fingers, pushing them past the second knuckle to tease his prostate, but not enough to make Louis feel that mind-blowing heat deep inside.

Louis’ thighs clench around his arm when he actually rubs his fingertips against his prostate.

“Harry, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“Please get in me already.”

Harry grins and presses a kiss to his sharp jawline, and then pulls his fingers out once he feels like Louis’s been stretched enough.

He rolls over Louis so their cocks align and begins grinding hard against him, making both of them moan at the friction. He then wraps a hand around their shafts and begins jerking them off in sync with his grinds.

“I swear to God-“ Louis begins but doesn’t get to finish because Harry’s hand moves away and now he’s kneeling, rubbing his tip over his puckered hole.

“Want it like this? On your back?”

“Doesn’t matter, just-“

Harry doesn’t let him finish because he’s pushing in until he bottoms out, and places his hands on each side of Louis’ head so he can look down at him as he fucks him.

Louis bites on his bottom lip and trails his hands down Harry’s back, letting them rest on his hips. He grinds his hips up to let Harry know that he wants to get fucked _now_. And who’s Harry to deny him such a thing?

When Harry finally starts moving, Louis pulls his legs up so his feet rest on the back of Harry’s thighs. Harry leans down so his biceps bulge out obscenely (it should be illegal, really), and kisses Louis open-mouthed. Their breaths mingle together and Harry tugs on his bottom lip with his tongue as he picks up his pace.

Louis knows it won’t be long until Harry begins to absolutely fuck his brains out. The anticipation makes his toes curl against the back of Harry’s kneecaps and he groans into Harry’s mouth. Their chests are touching; sweaty skin on sweaty skin, and Louis feels so hot, like his whole body is on fire. And it’s just because of Harry, who’s never been as turned on as he is right now, so eager to fuck Louis.

Harry’s arms eventually give out when he begins to thrust harder into Louis, and his fingers tangle in the soft hair as they kiss.

At this point Harry’s pounding so hard into him that the headboard hits the wall with every thrust, and Louis is sure even the neighbors can hear them.

He cups Harry’s face and gives him a bruising, long-lasting kiss.

“Deeper.” He moans when Harry pulls out almost all the way and starts fucking him only half way.

Harry huffs and grips into the back of Louis’ knees, before he throws them over his shoulder so Louis is almost bent in half.

The angle is perfect, and Harry fucks him as deep and as hard as his stamina allows him to. Which is just.

He manages to nail Louis’ prostate every single time he pushes in all the way, and Louis is sure he can see stars. He clenches his eyes shut and arches his back because it’s too much at once.

“Look at me.” Harry demands and Louis opens his eyes immediately. And _fuck_ , Harry eyes are so fucking beautiful and his pupils are blown wide as he fucks the living daylights out of him.

He digs his nails into Harry’s back and he racks them down all the way to Harry’s spine. There’s no doubt in his mind that they will leave nasty marks for a few days. In his defense, he’ll probably feel Harry for an entire month.

Harry presses a kiss to his knee and lets Louis’ legs fall back against his sides, meaning that he’s slowly reaching his climax. He doesn’t slow down though, so Louis _has_ to wrap a hand around his own cock to make himself come because he’s so, _so_ close that his toes are curling to a point where it hurts.

Harry swats his hand away though, and makes sure not to touch himself again by intertwining both of their hands and pressing them into the bed by Louis’ head.

“Harry.” Louis begs, properly _whines_ , and Harry shuts him up by sloppily kissing him.

Harry sucks on Louis’ earlobe and whispers all the dirty thought he’s had all day, and that makes Louis finally come. That, and the constant rough pressure on his prostate.

He comes all over his stomach with a high-pitched moan and eyes screwed shut. Probably the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

“You feel so good Lou, _fuck_.” Harry whispers into his ear and then proceeds to suck a giant lovebite into the side of his neck.

Louis’ hands go down to cup Harry’s arse as Harry keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and his cock sensitive cock is trapped between their moving chests, which causes his thighs to shake.

Harry comes with a load, deep moan into Louis’ mouth, and he stays still inside of Louis after a few more thrusts to come down from his high.

They’re both panting when Harry rolls off and out of Louis, so they’re lying next to each other, facing the ceiling.

“That was…amazing.” Louis says and turns his head to look at Harry.

Harry looks breathtaking, with his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and red from the neck down.

“Ronnie Wood really turned you on huh?”

Harry laughs breathlessly, his chest continuing to move up and down as the tries to calm down the erratic beating of his heart.

“Pretty sure you came like three times on stage.”

“Shut up.” Harry says, giving him a dimpled smile.

Louis is the one who gets out of bed to clean both of them up, even though his ass hurts tremendously.

“Can you walk?” Harry laughs and Louis flips him off as he walks back from the bathroom with a wet towel in hand.

“Barely.”

“My job is done then.”

“Stop flattering yourself Harold.”

“You know I’m right though.”

Louis pokes his dimple before he kisses it and cleans Harry’s chest, and then his own. He throws the towel in the laundry basket and doesn’t bother to pick up the clothes that are messily scattered all over the room. He only searches for their phones and then goes over to the bed.

He flops down on the bed next to Harry, and then pulls the blanket over them.

“Don’t forget to tweet something before we go to sleep.” Harry reminds him. Louis nods and opens his Twitter app. He makes a couple of tweets about the show itself, and then one for the fans.

He smiles and clicks to compose another tweet.

_Tonight will stay with me forever . Thank you so much xx_

It might be for Harry, it might be for the fans. No one will know.

“Really?” Harry smiles as Louis locks his phone and sets it on the bedside table, before turning off the lamp and leaving the room in complete darkness.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Harry gives him a sleepy smile and turns his back to him, which means he wants Louis to spoon him, like they usually do when they go to sleep.

Harry’s always been the little spoon, ever since they were sixteen and eighteen on the X Factor. And even though Harry outgrew Louis by far, he still liked feeling Louis’ arms around him every night as he fell asleep. He liked feeling Louis’ heartbeat against his back as their breaths got even.

Louis presses his chest to Harry’s back and kisses behind his ear.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A short silence follows after that, but it’s interrupted when Harry sneezes.

“Told you you’d get sick.”

“It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ you can find me on tumblr [here](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) and send me feedback [here](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/105286489758/come-on-baby-cause-i-need-you) ♡
> 
> Also if you want to read something else from me, just check out my works :)


End file.
